


Asshole

by TaraTyler



Series: Peraltiago [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: a bit of fluff written to cheer me up. i hope it gives you guys the warm and fuzzies too.





	Asshole

“Amy, are you ready to get out of here?” Jake asked as soon as their shift was up. “We could go out and get some IHOP before heading home?” Amy smiled softly at him from where she was deeply absorbed in a case binder.

“That sounds really good, Jake. Sometimes you have some pretty decent ideas, don’t you?” she chuckled, purposefully ignoring the very creepy stares that Boyle was sending their way.

“All of my ideas are great. Everyone else is usually just too lame to keep up with me.” Jake laughed back, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and tugging teasingly at a strand of her hair. Amy smiled up at him and he felt that rare burst of overwhelming affection that only ever struck when she looked at him in that one particular way.

“You’re an asshole, Jake Peralta, but you’re _my_ asshole.” Amy laughed, and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

“Babe, that’s the most romantic thing that you have ever said to me.” Jake met her halfway, returning the gesture.


End file.
